Camp Nightmare
by OnTheEdge7830
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes are sent to a seemingly harmless daycamp. But there is a great evil there... I DONT OWN CALVIN AN HOBBES
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone, birds chirped and flowers blossomed.

An average school bus pulled up near a house. Then...

_**BLAM!**_

"IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A small boy screamed as he raced out the bus at top speed.

The bus slowly pulled away. Calvin watched it go.

"SUMMER IS HERE!" the boy screamed. "Three whole months of fun, relaxation, and goofing off!"

He opened the door, and Hobbes crashed into him at top speed, as per usual.

"Wow!" Hobbes said when he got up. "We've never crashed into the neighbour's chimney before!"

"Get off me, you big fur rug." Calvin growled. "I'm not letting you ruin my mood, as summer is here! A time of fun, relax..."

"I heard you through the door," Hobbes cut off.

"Anyway, I shall not be in a bad mood today, as I need to plan my three whole months of goofing off!" said Calvin.

By now, they were in their house.

"Since summer is here, I shall have good luck today! Just see.``

Wrong.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

``CAAAALLLLVVVIIIIINNN!`` his mom called from the kitchen.

``See?" Calvin said. "We could be going on a trip to Florida instead of camping!"

Calvin walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, mom?" he asked.

"Oh, Calvin," she said. "I was going to say, I signed you up for a day camp."

Calvin's eyes turned red. Smoke came out of his ears. Then he bellowed,

"**WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?"**at the top of his lungs.

"A three week day camp," Mom said, unfazed by her son's scream. "You start tomorrow."

This made Calvin even madder, but nothing happened. "I guess I'll go pack..." he had decided not to argue.

"You won't need to." His mom said. "It's only a day camp. You'll come home at night."

Calvin brightened. "Well, that's ONE good thing, I guess."

He am Hobbes climbed the stairs.

"Man, the agony of it all!" Calvin moaned.

"I know," Hobbes said. "Three weeks of summer lost on some pathetic day camp. But hey, it might be a LITTLE fun..."

"Yes Hobbes, but I think not," Calvin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin's mom shook him awake.

"Calvin!" she said.

"Uhhhg," Calvin moaned. "I hate it when you do that, even more so in summer."

"Live with it, and get up, you're going to day camp in two hours."

Calvin shuddered remembering yesterday as Mom walked out.

Calvin crawled out of bed to get dressed. Hobbes yawned.

"The time has come already?" Hobbes asked groggily.

"Apparently," Calvin said, slipping into his underwear, pants and shirt.

"So, we don't need to pack anything?" Hobbes said, now fully awake.

"I guess not," Calvin said, putting on his socks and shoes. "We can bring stuff from home if we're not entertained enough."

With that, he pulled his blood red Ipod Nano from a desk drawer.

"I need enough doses of my music to get through my day." Calvin said.

"Do you think they'll allow it?" Hobbes asked.

"No, but I don't think they'll be digging around our pockets," Calvin said. "If they do, we can still sue 'em."

It took about ten minutes to drive there. It was next to an indoor pool and was called, "Hugs and Snuggles Day Camp".

"How prophetic," Calvin mumbled.

They walked up to the front desk. A man in a clown costume was there.(**A/N I'm too lazy to describe the clowns in detail, so I'm letting you have your own idea of what they look like for the story.)**

"Hi, I'm here to sign in Calvin." Mom said.

"Oh, WONDERFUL!" the man screamed. "He's six, right? That's the age limit! In other words, JUST RIGHT! I assure you, ma'am, your son will have a DEE-LIGHTFUL time here!"

"Okay, I'll be back for you at five, Calvin, have a good day!" She kissed Calvin goodbye and left.

"Mom has left us in Auschwitz," Calvin whispered. Hobbes nodded.

"Well, come right this way, young man!" the clown guy said, pointing.

"What did he mean by, 'just right'?" Hobbes whispered.

"I dunno, probably just weird adult lingo." Calvin answered.

They were led into a gymnasium. There were ONLY kids under six there, playing "patty cake" in a big circle. They were supervised by four other people, all in clown costumes.

"I didn't know your mom sent us to clown camp." Hobbes said.

Calvin giggled. "Remind me to bring the video camera tomorrow."

"Okay, everyone, let's get in a circle!" the clown from the hall said. Everyone did as they were told. "Sheen, would you explain our activity?" he asked another clown.

"Sure thing, Jerome," Sheen said. "We are going to sing songs! You will be divided into groups, one with me, one with Jerome, one with Stu, one with Jackie, and one with A.J." he pointed to one of the other clowns. "Jackie, would you please place the groups?"

"ABSOLEUTELY!" she screamed. She began yelling random names.

Calvin and Hobbes were put in Jerome's group. He said, "Okay everyone, we are going to sing, 'Old Macdonald'."

Calvin sensed where the day was going. He put up his hand and said, "Jerome, may I please use the bathroom?" he said in his sweetest voice.

"Of course, Calvin! And for being so nice, you get a lollipop when you come back!"

"Of course," Calvin mumbled as he and Hobbes raced to the bathroom.

The bathroom didn't look like much. It had three stalls and three urinals, but it was unusually clean. VERY unusually clean. The walls were as white as Calvin's teeth, and the sinks shone in the light of the bulbs on the ceiling. Except on one of the stalls, a drawing of a skull was painted and circled in red paint. Calvin opened the door. Nothing except a toilet and a roll of toilet paper.

"Weird," Calvin thought.

Hobbes said, "Are you gonna take out that Ipod or what?"

"Oh, yeah!" Calvin said. He pulled out his Ipod and put an earphone in himself and Hobbes's ear. He turned it on. "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback started playing.

"Ooh, I LIKE this song!" Hobbes said.

"Me too." Calvin said. He and Hobbes sat against the wall, and enjoyed the music.

It wasn't long before Calvin smelled something funky. Like garbage mixed with a dead animal. It was coming from the stall with the painting of the skull on it.

He turned off the Ipod and motioned Hobbes to smell. Hobbes smelled it too.

"Woo hoo! What IS that smell?" Hobbes said, plugging his nose.

"C'mon," Calvin said.

They inched closer to the bathroom stall. They opened the door, but couldn't find the source of the awful smell, which by now was unbearable. The pair gagged as they searched the stall.

"I can't take it anymore," Calvin said. "Let's get out of..."

"Wait!" Hobbes said. Hobbes clawed the edge of a certain tile until, amazingly, it came out of the ground! The smell now seemed to radiate from under it.

"Cool!" Calvin said. "But what's down there? It's so dark, I can't see anything. Hey! Cats have night vision, right? Use that!"

"Fine," Hobbes said. He looked down, then doubled over and threw up.

"What? What is it?" Calvin asked frantically.

"See for yourself," Hobbes moaned, clutching his chest.

Calvin grabbed a light bulb overtop a stall, extended it, and shone it inside the hole.

It was filled with bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin stared in mixed surprise and horror. Bodies, rotting bodies, inside the hole in what looked like a crypt. To Calvin it seemed like hundreds. The bodies were all children, his age and younger. They all appeared to be half-eaten, but it could have been the decomposition. The remaining skin had what looked like severe burns all over it, suggesting whoever the body belonged to had been burned to death.

By now, the smell was too much, and Calvin quickly slid the tile back into place. He then left a single piece of toilet paper on the tile, to remind himself.

"What the heck are those bodies doing down there?" Calvin asked Hobbes, who had turned green.

"I don't wanna know," Hobbes moaned. "I just want to get out of here!" Calvin agreed and they both ran out.

Jerome was standing right there. "Calvin! Thank goodness! We were looking all over for you!"

His expression then changed.

"You are NOT to use that bathroom again," he said, suddenly serious and angry. "That is the... the staff bathroom. Use the one down the hall."

Calvin nodded.

"Okay then, come down the hall. We're playing 'Duck-Duck-Goose'", Jerome said, all sweet and happy again.

Calvin and Hobbes just followed Jerome down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For about an hour Calvin and Hobbes tried to have fun, but the thought of what they had just seen scratched at their minds. They couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't get the smell out of their noses. It was as if the bodies wanted more attention.

The duo went out to get drinks (of water) and saw all the clowns stepping out of the gym.

"We'll be back in just a minute, kids!" Jerome said sweetly before they all went into the camp office.

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances, and rushed to the office door. They put their ears against it and listened.

Jerome's voice, all serious again, was first. "Are we almost ready?"

"Yes" Stu's voice. "Just have to get all the kids into the basement, and we'll be set."

"Good." Jerome. "Do we know the story?"

"Absolutely," Jackie said. "We "accidentally" burn down the building, tell everyone we couldn't get the kids out in time, and we look injured, so everyone knows the building collapsed."

"Excellent!" Jerome said. "I bet those kids will taste good, too."

Calvin and Hobbes gaped in horror. They bolted around a corner so they were out of sight.

"WE"RE GONNA DIE!" Hobbes screamed.

"What do we do?" Calvin said. "They're gonna lead us to the basement, kill us, eat us, and then burn down the building so everyone thinks we died in the fire! NOBODY will believe us if we escape, and we can't fight them!"

"The hole must be where they hide the skeletons!" Hobbes said.

"But what does the skull signal mean?" Calvin said.

"I'll tell you what it means, Calvin!" came a voice. The duo turned around. Jerome and his cohorts were standing behind them. "It's only the symbol of our cult. It has branches all over the world. We are only this town's branch."

Calvin and Hobbes stared in fear.

"You are brighter than we thought, Calvin." Jerome went on. "You figured us out. So now you MUST die, for this branch to succeed."

The pair turned to run, but the evil clowns caught them and took them to the basement.

"LET US GO! LET US GO!" they screamed.

"You should've thought before sticking your nose in other people's business," Jerome growled.

The basement walls were covered with the skull symbol. A small table, covered with bloodstains with a hatchet laying on it, stood out.

Jerome plunked them down on the table. He took the hatchet and held Calvin's head down.

Raising the hatchet, he shouted, "In the name of our cult, I make..."

Hobbes crashed into Jerome, knocking him onto the ground. "RUN CALVIN!" he screamed.

Calvin took Hobbes's advice and ran. Jackie tried to catch him, but Calvin slipped under her legs. Hobbes soon joined Calvin running up the stairs.

"Thanks, Hobbes," Calvin panted.

"Thank me later, just RUN!" Hobbes yelled. The clowns were hot on their heels.

They burst out the front door. A police cruiser was parked right on the street.

"Officers, there are guys trying to kill us!" Calvin screamed.

"Hold on there, young man, I'm sure..." the officer began, but just then, Jerome, apparently gone crazy, lunged at Calvin through the door.

The officer saw Jerome, hatchet raised, he took out his handgun and shot Jerome right in the face. Blood trickled out of the mask.

"Whew," the duo breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The daycare was secured and all the kids were sent home. Calvin and Hobbes showed the officer the hole with the bodies, and the remaining clowns were sentenced to life imprisonment with no parole. Jerome was buried, and the duo received a congratulations for helping catch the clowns.

The next day, they held a G.R.O.S.S meeting.

"A medal of honour to all officers for bravery in the face of death!" Calvin announced.

"Hear, Hear!" Hobbes said.

They rested under the tree. A couple birds chirped. The sun cast its rays on the duo.

"Hobbes?"

"Yeah?"

"It's looking like a good summer."

"It sure is."

The End.


End file.
